


Dolce preoccupazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gatta ladra [1]
Category: Cat's Eye (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hitomi e Toshio in un momento di dolcezza.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 26. BendaNumero parole: 103.





	Dolce preoccupazione

Dolce preoccupazione

Hitomi aprì la cassetta del pronto soccorso, appoggiata sul bancone del locale, e ne trasse dei bendaggi.  
L’odore di caffè impregnava il luogo.  
“Dovresti stare più attento. Mi fai preoccupare” disse la giovane. Scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli scuri, una ciocca ribelle le si sollevò sul capo.  
Toshio si passò la mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli.  
“La prossima volta riuscirò a prenderle quelle tre maledette ladre” si lamentò. Guardò l’altra ripulirgli il braccio ferito e gemette, sentendolo pizzicare.  
Hitomi usò una benda per fasciarlo. Toshio aveva il petto nudo, muscoloso e dalla pelle abbronzata.  
“Scusa, amore”. Si scusò il poliziotto.

[103].


End file.
